A Very Marauder Christmas
by Moony245
Summary: "I do believe that this will be our best prank yet, Padfoot," "I think you're right, Prongs. We'll make certain that our last Christmas at Hogwarts is the most memorable yet." Some Christmas pranking from some of our favorite pranksters.


_**Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope everyone had a very happy Christmas! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading :)**_

James and Sirius walked down the Grand Staircase to breakfast, mischievous smiles plastered to their faces.

"I do believe that this will be our best prank yet, Padfoot," James commented as he strutted down the first step.

"I think you're right, Prongs," Sirius agreed. "We'll make certain that our last Christmas at Hogwarts is the most memorable yet."

"Don't forget last year when we charmed all the robes to be green and red," Peter chimed, nearly stepping on Sirius' heel as he followed his friends down the steps. "Everyone was talking about that for months."

Remus sniggered from behind the other three boys, the memory of mismatched green and red patches, jingling bell hats, and glittery shoes still fresh in his mind. "As I recall, Madame Pince was not particularly happy with that one," he reminisced.

James laughed and pulled open one of the large doors to the Great Hall. "Trust me," he assured, holding the door open for the other three, "this one will top all others."

The four boys made their way down one of the long tables to a girl with fiery red hair. "How's it goin' Lils?" Sirius greeted, causing the girl to look up from her book.

"_Please_ don't call me that," she begged, turning around on the bench. Sirius rolled his eyes and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Merry Christmas, Lily," James acknowledged, leaning down to give his girlfriend a kiss.

"Merry Christmas," she returned, pecking him on the lips. James sat next to her and proceeded to pile his plate high with sausage and eggs.

Peter looked expectantly at his watch from across the table. "Two minutes," he timed. Sirius grinned.

"We're going to be in so much trouble after this," Remus whined.

"You worry too much, Moony," Sirius reassured, patting Remus on the back and nearly causing him to choke on his bite of toast. "Everyone's going to love this so much, we won't have to worry about all the detentions. It'll be worth it," he finished with a playful smile.

"What're you four up to now," Lily groaned, shoving her plate of food away.

"Never you mind, Red," Sirius waved her off. "The show's about to start," he continued, glancing at his watch, "in three…two…one…." As soon as Sirius finished the countdown, the large wooden doors burst open, and eight thirty-foot-tall reindeer made their way into the room, followed by a forty-foot sleigh. Everything was lit up so brightly that it became nearly blinding. Fireworks burst out of either side of the sleigh and exploded into the shapes of Christmas trees, stars, and gingerbread men. The fifty-foot-high Santa Claus inside the sleigh gave deep, bellowing laughs as he continued his flight around the hall, his round belly jiggling with each "Ho ho ho".

Lily shot James a look of disbelief, but James merely shook his head playfully, as if to say, "Just wait for it". Lily's head snapped back to the Santa and sleigh. It had finally stopped its journey around the Great Hall and hovered above the staff table. After another round of laughter from Santa, the sleigh exploded in a burst of fireworks that first formed the shape of a wolf, then a rat, then a dog, and finally a stag before materializing into the words "Merry Christmas".

As the sparks and lights of the fireworks began to settle, the staff table gradually became more visible, and everyone burst into laughter at the sight. The staff's traditional Wizarding robes had been replaced with full holiday attire.

In the center of the table, Dumbledore sat dumbstruck as he gazed down at his red suit, complete with fluffy white trim. His normally straight hair and beard had been twisted into knots of curls, and a large, red hat sat on top of his head. To his right, McGonagall wore a similar outfit to Dumbledore's, her deep, black hair was taken out of its tight bun and now was transformed to snowy white and curly. Next to her, Slughorn and seven other staff members wore brown, furry jackets. Their noses were now black and shiny. Antlers topped their heads, and their hands and feet had been transfigured into hooves. On the other end of the table, Professor Flitwick boast a green suit with red trim. He wore a large green hat with a bell attached to the end, causing him to jingle with each movement.

As the students began to think that the hilarious holiday antics were over, the Great Hall doors flew open yet again, this time revealing a horde of House Elves, all dressed in the same style as Professor Flitwick. They yelled and screeched as they ran through the Great Hall, jumping on tables and yelling at students. The Hall rang with another fit of laughter, and several of the faculty's faces burned bright red, complimenting the green robes.

James, Sirius, and Peter laughed so hard their sides began to ache, while Remus' ears glowed scarlet in embarrassment.

"C'mon," James urged, "lighten up a bit, Moony."

"Yeah," Sirius chimed, "It's Christmas after all."

Just then, McGonagall stepped down from her spot at the staff table and lividly made her way for the four boys. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all looked at each other, anticipating the slew of detentions that would surely be thrown at them after break. Remus grew nervous, but the other three grinned at each other impishly.

"Mischief," the three of them said in unison before turning expectantly to Remus.

Remus rolled his eyes before allowing a small smile and a chuckle to escape his lips before finishing with "Managed".


End file.
